Dragon Ball : The Final War
by JonnieE
Summary: Three years after GT, evil still walks the earth. But never one so powerful, so deadly. One that could destroy the universe in an instant...


Dragon Ball The Final War!  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
  
  
Hey DB/Z/GT fans! It's me Jonnie, and I am presenting you all with Dragon Ball The Final War! This story pretty much ends all that is DB until one hundred years after GT. It takes place three years after the end of GT, 18 and Videl are pregnant with another child, Goku is still dead, (obviously) and Trunks and Pan are now dating. But all is not right in the world of DB...evil villains from the past have been making mysterious appearances in different cities and causing mass destruction. But how, why? They're supposed to be dead? A strange and elusive virus is also spreading quickly across the earth. Can the Z Warriors stop this crisis, or has all life as we know it come to an end?  
  
  
  
If you've got any questions or comments, email me at madms@worldnet.att.net.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Authors Notes. Chapter 1 An Omen of Darkness  
  
  
  
"Oh crap where's my lipstick?" Pan yelled as she frantically rummaged through her cluttered bedroom. Pan was going on a date with Trunks in ten minutes and she was flipping out. She checked her purse, her laundry basket, and her dresser drawers, everywhere. Pan was about to give up when her mother Videl entered the room. "What's wrong honey?" Videl questioned her. She tensed slightly as the baby kicked in her stomach. "Mom I can't find my lipstick!" Pan whined. "Honey, Trunks will think you're -ooff- beautiful whether you're wearing makeup or not," she commented reassuringly. "No he won't!" she shrieked loudly. "Pan...Trunks doesn't care about that kind of stuff, you know that! Besides, he likes you for -ouch- who you are. Not for your silly makeup!" Pan looked up at Videl thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Pan smiled and hugged her mother graciously. "Does that mean I can use yours?" Pan giggled sarcastically.  
  
About ten minutes later Trunks arrived at Pan's door. "Hey Pan c'mon slowpoke lets go!" Trunks yelled from the doorway while Gohan let him in. "Just a sec," she called back. Pan leaped down two flights of stairs and hovered over to Trunks, shocking Videl who preferred walking down stairs. "Don't forget Pan, be home by eleven okay?" Gohan yelled through cupped hands since Trunks and Pan were already flying a couple yards away. "Okay Dad!" Pan screamed before disappearing into the moonlit night sky.  
  
"So Trunks, tell me again why we're double dating with Krillin and 18," Pan pleaded. "It's their wedding anniversary, plus 18's gonna have another baby," Trunks replied. "Bet Marron's happy. Has 18 found out if its gonna be a boy or girl yet?" "Nah! But Krillin thinks it's gonna be another girl." "Didn't they say we're also going to a fancy French restaurant to celebrate?" "Uh- huh, Krillin's treat. I think it's called the 'something-Pierre'." "Nice description..." Pan snickered sarcastically.  
  
Trunks and Pan arrived at Krillin and 18's door shortly after. "So you guys wanna take the convertible or walk?" Krillin asked the group.  
  
"How about we fly?" Pan piped in. "Well I don't know. 18, ya think you and the baby can handle it?" "Shut-up goofball!" She replied scornfully. Krillin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay! If you say so."  
  
Two hours later, Trunks, Pan, 18, and Krillin were chatting and having a delicious French dinner. Trunks was having the "Steak-tar-tar," Krillin was having some kind of funky-smelling cheese dish, and 18 was eating one of everything on the menu! "So when's your due date 18?" Pan asked while twirling what appeared to be escargot with a shiny silver fork. "Sometime in October I think," 18 told Pan. "Well, that's only eight more months!" Pan spoke, trying to seem interested. 18 smiled and rubbed her stomach gently. "Well, congratulations to both of you!" Trunks toasted as 18, Pan, and Krillin stood and clinked each other's wineglasses together gently. "With my luck its probably gonna be another girl! I wanna son dammit!" Krillin chuckled. He didn't have time to dodge when all of a sudden, 18 punched him in the back, sending his face right into his cheese dish! Trunks and Pan laughed so hard they practically threw up their dinner.  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Trunks stared blankly at his glass, every few seconds the red wine would ripple slightly, almost unnoticeably. Krillin raised his left eyebrow and began to speak. "Hey Trunks?" "Shhh!" Trunks interrupted. "You feel that?" Trunks asked no one in particular. Trunks quickly snapped his eyes upward. They widened to the size of Ping-Pong balls; he clenched his teeth and fists tightly. Small crumbs of plaster fell to the rough bristly carpet with a low tick. "Get Down!" Trunks yelled before tackling the three to the ground. About four seconds later the ceiling caved in, crushing six people!  
  
The group leaped through the ceiling gap and hopped up towards the roof. On their way up, Trunks turned Super Saiyan, anticipating something going wrong. Trunks' feet crashed into the dark, dust-encrusted rooftop. He twisted his head left and right, searching for whatever had caused this madness. "Welcome Trunks," came a voice from within the shadows. It seemed vaguely familiar, like a teenage boy, but a slightly deeper voice. Loud footsteps that sounded like metal crashing and splintering wood came from behind a water tank next to a neon lit sign that read Chez-Pierre. Then emerged a tall, black-haired man with ripped jeans, a muscular physique, and blue emotionless eyes. "Super-17? But how?" Trunks yelled. 17 pulled a bundle of long wiry hair out of his face and pushed it behind his ear lobes. "You'll soon find out," he replied in a robotic whisper.  
  
17 appeared behind Trunks and dropkicked him into the air! Trunks pushed himself to the side by smacking his hands into the water tank. He turned and fired an energy wave towards 17! He quickly deflected it and charged forward. Trunks sidestepped and gave 17 a punch-kick combo followed by an elbow to the ribs! Trunks leaped up and cracked the back of 17's skull with his fists! 17 pulled himself from the ground unharmed. "Is that all you've got?" 17 said lightly. Trunks froze, he thought to himself: "What's up? I practically broke my fist trying to put a dent in him! I know his metal isn't that hard."  
  
A gust of cold wind blew past. Super-17 looked to his right. He nodded mysteriously and turned to the rest of the group. "Time for me to go," 17 remarked. "Where ya going coward?" Trunks said in between heavy breaths. "Don't worry," said 17, as he aimed his left palm up at Trunks. Pan suddenly felt her heart jump. "Trunks?" she mumbled. Absent-mindedly, she slowly paced forward. "Now! Die!" 17 screamed. His defiant smirk now a grin of pure evil and insanity. That's when it happened, 17 fired. Trunks was too paralyzed with fear to get out of the way. It blasted a clean hole through the right side of his chest, completely obliterating his skin tissue and one lung. Heated blood and bone fragments littered the rooftop as he fell to the ground and began having violent spasms and twitches. His eyes turned completely white and rolled back into his head. His golden blonde hair slowly took on its familiar dark violet color. Only now it seemed to have a dark tint to it.  
  
Pan ran as fast as she could to help Trunks. Krillin turned toward 17 and opened fire. "Destructo Disk!" Krillin threw a huge golden energy disk as hard as he possibly could. Super-17 didn't even block it. It looked more like he just fazed out of reality? With tears exploding from her eyes like twin fountains Pan stood. "Quick! We've got to get Trunks to Capsule Corp. Bulma will know what to do!" 18 quickly embraced Pan while Krillin carried Trunks' limb, lifeless body on his back. The group took off not knowing whether this had all been some crazy dream, a nightmare, or an omen of things to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 Approaching Doom  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at the six training dummies surrounding him. The gravity room was cold, sterile, and dark. Much like the turmoil building inside of him. For the past few days he had been seeing graphically disturbing images while training. He didn't know what they meant, but whatever it was, he was preparing for it. "Without Kakarot here, it is my duty to help protect this planet from whatever threatens it. I must grow stronger! It seems that every time Kakarot and I face and defeat a powerful enemy, a new one appears...a stronger one. If this new threat is anywhere as close to as powerful as Li- Shenron, then I need to be on my guard!" Vegeta felt that blasting stupid, mindless training dummies in 1200g's wasn't enough of a challenge. He took his time deactivating the dummies, carefully paying attention to the controls. He had been married to Bulma Brief, the earth's greatest scientist for over twenty-eight years. Yet he still didn't quite know how to work the gravity simulator properly.  
  
  
  
Pan flew about thirty feet ahead of Krillin and 18, anxious to get Trunks help. The Capsule Corp. building was a bright yellow dome in the center of South City slowly poking into view. Even in complete darkness its fluorescent paint glowed a warm happy glow that felt almost like home. Pan practically broke the door down! She plowed through like a bulldozer toward the hospitalization room. Bulma walked out of the hallway, still half asleep and rubbing her eyes grumpily. She soon changed her mood the moment she saw the gaping hole in Trunks' chest. It was gushing, squirting, and dripping a line of blood and dropping disgusting chunks across the tiled floor. "What the hell happened?" Bulma shrieked. "No time to explain Bulma," Krillin said while lifting Trunks onto a gurney. "Just get over here and help us!" Bulma nodded quickly, and slipped on an apron and mask over her lavender silk bathrobe.  
  
It had taken them three hours to numb Trunks' pain. They put in an artificial lung and sealed the wound. The shattered bones would fuse back into place and heal themselves eventually, but he had lost a significant amount of blood. Krillin sat down on the couch with Pan, 18, Bulma, and Vegeta. He told them the entire story while wiping his blood-soaked hands on a towel. He proceeded to tell them of their encounter with Super-17, and the aftermath of his and Trunks' battle. Goten arrived shortly after to see Trunks. He gave Pan a big hug to try and make her feel better. They both decided to sleep in Trunks' hospital room that night to keep him company. Goten sensed something strange about Trunks. Something he didn't like. Late that night, Goten awoke at 3:00 AM. Trunks was missing from his bed! Goten quickly scanned the area but could not find him. Worry and tension soon began to build inside of him. His best friend was nowhere to be found and could be dead. Goten walked towards the living quarters and- -Goten heard a low noise coming from outside. He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't come into earshot. "Of course! That's him," Goten whispered feeling very relieved. It was strange though...why hadn't he noticed Trunks' power level? Even now that he knew were he was, he still could just barely feel it. It wasn't a thought he wanted to dwell on much longer; he grabbed his leather jacket and sprinted outside.  
  
  
  
Trunks winced in pain; he knew how badly he was injured yet he insisted that he needed to train. He was unusually tired and fatigued. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan and begun training only an hour earlier. Normally he would be bursting full of energy. But something was wrong, very, very wrong. Trunks cocked his head to the left side to see Goten stumble out from the patio door.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing? Get back inside, you need rest!" Trunks snickered and slightly flexed his arm. "I'm fine! Just a flesh wound," he replied. "Trunks I can tell you're hurt! I can sense your power; it's much weaker than it should be! C'mon, please." "If you think I'm in no condition to fight, prove it!" "What? Are you kidding, no way!" "Why? You scared?" "No it's just..." Goten held his head down trying to find the words he wanted to say. "You, you're too into girls now! It's all you care about; you used to be as strong as I am when it comes to brute strength. Now you're just jealous cuz' of how much of a weakling you are," Trunks spat. This pissed Goten off. "Fine! You wanna a fight? I'll give you a fight!"  
  
"Now that's the Goten I remember!" Trunks yelled before lunging at Goten. He spun around in mid-air and roundhouse kicked towards Goten! Goten grabbed his leg and dove under. He slid up behind him and punched Trunks in the back. Trunks let out a gasp of searing pain and leapt over Goten. He did a back flip and dropkicked Goten in the face! Goten hadn't even turned Super Saiyan yet and was still holding his own. Trunks anticipated this and did something that took Goten completely by surprise. Trunks drew his sword. A second before impact, Goten got a clear look into Trunks' eyes. They were filled with an insane blood lust. Goten knew then that Trunks had to be stopped, knocked unconscious or something.  
  
Trunks swung and Goten back stepped. Goten noticed a sharp fiery pain in his sternum. He looked down to see a clean, six inch long cut. His shirt had a thin slice in between the letters G and O where it normally would have read G-O-T-E-N. Trunks fired a beam into Goten's eyes and knocked him flat on the ground! Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, and Pan had awakened and gathered outside, their shouting and verbal attempts to break up the fight were useless. Trunks pinned Goten to the ground and was ready to slice him in two! Pan could already see it coming before it even happened. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Pan screamed at the top of her lungs: "No! Goten please, don't do it!" Goten was numb to all outside contact, and in a flash he turned Super Saiyan.  
  
He fired a beam through Trunks' wound. Just like before, it passed all the way through and came out the other side. Trunks disappeared from his Super Saiyan form and coughed up a gurgling mouth full of blood before hitting the grass-covered earth. Vegeta bolted toward them and smacked Goten aside, giving him whiplash upon impact with the ground. Trunks' sword hit the grass with a metallic clang. Vegeta carried Trunks inside; blood was now pouring from his mouth continuously like a faucet. The patio door slammed shut leaving Goten outside. He slowly rose and stared at his bloodstained hands. He probably just killed his best friend. Goten looked into the sky with tear-swollen eyes and bellowed: "What have I done?"  
  
"What have I done...?"  
  
  
  
A dark, cloaked man stood on the peak of a rocky cliff, overseeing the destruction he had caused. He had red gleaming eyes and held a twelve-foot long scythe. He continued to stare off into the distance, it would appear as if he was in a meditation like state. "Soon...we will meet in battle. And I'll show you who the strongest man in the universe is. No warrior of God can defeat the apprentice of the Dark One..." he mumbled. Without warning he completely vanished.  
  
  
  
It was now pouring rain. Water fell from the sky like thousands of tears of unfathomable sadness. Soft, squishy puddles of dark oozing mud began to form in the ground. Goten shuffled through a dark desolate forest. Bleeding, tired, hungry, and ashamed, Goten tried as hard as he could not to collapse. He looked forward and saw a faint light. It was coming from the second story window of Gohan's home. He had been traveling for hours not even noticing the sign that read "Mt. Poazu, 10 miles." "Yeah, Gohan can help." Goten clambered over to the door and slammed his fist against it three times. "Just a sec," Goten heard from inside. Videl opened the door holding a dish in one hand and a washcloth in the other. She immediately dropped the plate upon laying her eyes on Goten's mangled body. "Oh my God, Goten! What happened? Quick get inside and dry off, you'll catch pneumonia!"  
  
Videl served Goten a cup of steaming black coffee and draped a cotton towel around his shoulders. "Thanks," he said half smiling. "Don't mention it, what are sister-in-laws for?" Gohan slowly made his way downstairs and had a look of surprise on his face. "Jesus Goten! You look like hell, what happened?" Gohan sat next to Videl on the couch adjacent from his little brother. "It was insane. First, when I got to Capsule Corp., well Trunks had been attacked by Super-17. Apparently someone had wished him back with the Dragon Balls, but that doesn't seem logical since they won't be active again for another ninety-seven years." Gohan was slightly impressed by how Goten analyzed the situation; he wouldn't have even come to that conclusion. "About two hours ago, I found Trunks outside training, I never should've agreed to fight him," Goten spoke while breaking into tears. "Calm down buddy, slow down, it's not your fault. Just tell us what happened?" Gohan said trying to comfort him. It did make him feel a little bit better, but not much. "He challenged me to a battle, he almost cut me in half with his sword...so I did what I had to do to defend myself." Videl's eyes widened in shock, disbelief, and horror. "I think I killed him!" Gohan nervously put one hand on Goten's shoulder and said: "Don't worry, we'll go over there right now and straighten this out, okay?"  
  
Gohan and Goten arrived an hour later. It was about 6:00 AM in the morning now. Bulma answered the door wearing an apron smeared with a dark red substance that had just begun drying. Gohan proceeded into the hospitalization room to make some further tests on Trunks. Goten waited patiently in the living room. Pan approached Goten. "How could you?" she said with a voice that had sounded like it had been crying for several hours. That broke Goten's heart, to hear that from his own niece. Vegeta put his hand on her back sympathetically. He then raised his head and scowled at Goten. Bulma entered the room and began yelling like crazy. "What the hell were you thinking? Huh?" Goten began to speak but Bulma quickly cut him off. "You knew he was injured and now you've probably killed him!" Goten stood up and began screaming as well. "Shut-up! I did what I had to do to save my life! I mean do you think you're the only one upset about this?" Gohan suddenly dropped his clipboard in shock. His hands began trembling with fear. His eyes darted towards the group and he stuttered while attempting to speak. "Bulma...Pan...Vegeta...Krillin, 18...Goten didn't do this..." The group raised their heads in confusion and listened to Gohan's seemingly outlandish statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 His Name is Valdos  
  
  
  
Frieza lunged at Piccolo with his hands pressed outwards. He dodged to the side and grabbed Frieza's tail. Piccolo did a karate chop and knocked it off! Frieza turned around and a new tail sprung from his wound. He leapt at Piccolo and landed an iron fist into his jaw! As he passed Piccolo, he wrapped his new tail around his neck and proceeded to break it. Piccolo fired his left leg upward kicking Frieza's tail off of his neck. Piccolo turned and unleashed a huge barrage of blasting energy attacks! "Rapid-Fire!" Every hit landed, shooting Frieza back and into a wall of hard gray rock! Piccolo had no idea what was going on. Two days ago, Frieza and a bunch of other villains started showing up in the Home For Infinite Losers and causing havoc! They were a lot stronger than they originally were, and didn't have any halos above their heads.  
  
Frieza went on the attack again. He leapt from the burning rubble and clawed Piccolo across the chest leaving several bloody cuts. Piccolo bent backwards and landed on his hands with his body in a crescent shape making Frieza fall over on top of him. Piccolo put all his strength into a tremendous kick that sent Frieza flying upwards! Frieza's vertebrae smacked into the clear, solid barrier preventing anyone from leaving the HFIL. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo started to build up a huge amount of energy; he focused it into his index and middle fingers. Large green veins started appearing in his forehead and bulging, his antennae lightly levitated. "Fire!" Piccolo screamed as he shot a gigantic spiral shaped energy wave at Frieza.  
  
  
  
Goku held the body of the Grand Kai in his arms gently. "Grand Kai what happened?" Goku asked softly as a crowd of dead fighters began to gather around. "I...was down in...the HFIL, when some guy in a black robe attacked me! He was unbelievably strong. I didn't last but ten seconds. don't... go. after... him... Goku," the Grand Kai tried to say before dying in Goku's arms. Goku glared down at the Grand Kai's body. A burning rage built within him. His hair began to rise into the air and sharpen? He then let out a bellowing scream that rattled the ground beneath him! Shock waves shot through the Grand Kai's planet crumbling the stone pathways and pillars! Goku's hair was now a bright yellow and flourished in the dimly lit sky.  
  
"Everyone, listen very carefully," he began, "Olibu, you guard the rest of the Kai's and make sure nothing happens to them! Pikkon, you come with me, I'll bet anything Piccolo's down there and he needs our help!"  
  
Goku took off flying while the other fighters slowly followed behind. All accept for Pikkon. He remained still like a statue, his mouth hanging open in worry. "Piccolo...no, its been way too long...not now! Sorry Goku, but I've gotta sit this one out," Pikkon thought to himself glumly.  
  
  
  
"W-What?" Bulma stuttered. "But we saw with our own eyes!" Gohan took a deep breath. "Mathematically, he couldn't have done it. The wound Trunks got from Super- 17 wasn't even healing! Something is seriously screwed up with his immune system. I'll have to do additional tests, but until then, I'm gonna need your help Goten." Gohan spoke solemnly. Goten stood. "Me? I've already helped enough today!" Goten protested. "Goten I need you to go to Korin's place and get Senzu Beans!" Goten seemed worried. Bulma looked at him through apologetic eyes and he understood. "Fine, I'll go," he finally agreed. "Also..." Gohan placed his hands on each of Goten's shoulders. "Haaaaaa!" Gohan yelled loudly and turned Super Saiyan! Goten shook nervously as Gohan channeled his power into him. "Gohan what're you doing?" He asked. "This is in case you run into 17 on your way there. You're taking a big risk by doing this you know?" "Yeah...I know."  
  
Goten took off for Korin Tower. As he was flying he was in awe of the endless wave of destruction in the cities. It made him sick. To think that a person would actually enjoy killing innocent people. He arrived about five minutes later. Korin had seen him coming and cleared away some strewn about furniture for him to land. "Hello Goten," Korin said in a voice that did not sound too happy. "Oh God Korin! Man, if there was ever a time we needed Senzu Beans it's right now," Goten laughed frantically. "I'm very sorry Goten but I can't help you in that department." "Dammit!" He yelled creating an echo that ran throughout the tower. "But I know why you need them, Frieza, Super-17, Cell, all of them have come back." "All of them? Oh no, but how?" Goten asked angrily. Korin sighed inwardly and proceeded to explain.  
  
"Goten what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell the others. It would send them into a panic!" "Okay..." "(Sigh) Well, you know how when you die, if you were a brave fighter in life you could keep your body and train on the Grand Kai's planet?" Goten nodded understandingly. "Well a similar thing happens for fighters who are sent to the Home For Infinite Losers. Below the HFIL, lies a planet much like the Grand Kai's called Hell, only the people who were truly evil during life are sent there. Only when you go there, you have to train for one hundred thousand years." "One hundred thousand years! What for?" Goten protested. Korin ignored the statement and continued.  
  
"The people who are sent to Hell train to someday become the apprentice of 'The Dark One,' a being of supreme evil, and two hundred thousand years ago, when mankind was in its early stages of evolution, a tribe of humans were born with powers similar to that of Saiyans. The leader of this tribe was a young man named Valdos. Many of the villagers hated him fiercely for hogging food, severely beating insubordinate rebels, and killing off weaker members of the tribe. Eventually he could sense their mutiny and waged genocide. He killed all who were members of the human race." "What? But." "I know its confusing but try to listen: he was the only human left so naturally he died without a mate or anyone to provide him with food and nourishment. During his battle with the tribe, his face was hideously scarred, so he kept it hidden with a black cloak. He also forged a menacing scythe out of a precious metal he found from a volcano eruption. After he died he was sent to Hell and so began his training. The Dark One realized his potential and, after his training was complete, he was chosen as The Dark One's apprentice. Valdos was eventually told that he could be the next prince of darkness if and when he killed a being pure-of- heart.your father."  
  
Goten was shocked beyond comprehension. He was now more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life. Korin continued the story. "Your father eventually died, but not at Valdos' hands. So he was denied the throne. This sent Valdos into a blind rage. He used his magnificent powers to bring Frieza, Cell, Super-17, Bebi, Cooler, Brolly, Hildegarn, Garlic Jr., and Janemba back to life in exchange for some of their power," Korin paused. Goten's eyes widened as he predicted what Korin would say next.  
  
"Valdos killed The Dark One and stole his powers. He gave back the power he had taken from Frieza and the others, plus much more, then he let them loose in the Spirit Realm. King Yemma (Lord Enma) was killed by Cell. 17 destroyed his palace, and Valdos opened a portal linking the Spirit Realm and planet earth. That's how they escaped into our world. And right now Piccolo, Pikkon, and your father are fighting in the other world as we speak," Korin stopped and sat with his cane in his left hand. Goten was scared shitless.  
  
"Valdos is pure evil Goten. He loves killing innocent people as if he thrived on it. He is also the most powerful being that ever existed, even stronger than your dad." "By how much?" Goten asked shaking. "At least one-hundred times your dad's strength!" Goten knew now how serious the situation truly was, and had to ask Korin a question.  
  
"There's one thing I don't get Korin, if Valdos killed off the entire human race, then how do we exist?" "Well eventually the process of evolution began again, but humans weren't nearly as strong the second time around." Goten looked at his watch then looked up at Korin. "Oh man Korin I gotta get outta here and see how Trunks is doing." "I understand, but one word of advice Goten: If you see Valdos, stay as far away from him as you can. He will kill you if he finds you." With that Goten took off towards Capsule Corp., now more confused than before.  
  
  
  
Goku had arrived just in time. Piccolo lay on the ground weary from a tireless battle. "Goku...you made it," Piccolo said happily as Goku helped him up off the ground. "Don't worry old friend, I'll take care of it from here," Goku turned towards Frieza and assumed a fighting position- -A man suddenly appeared in front of Goku, he was dressed in a long black cape and held a giant golden scythe. Valdos squinted his eyes and spoke. "Frieza! I'll handle them," he declared triumphantly. Frieza stepped back with a little jitter, as if something had spooked him. "Who are you?" Goku asked angrily. "Valdos and you must be Grandulas, or should I say, Goku?" "How do you know my name? And who's Grandulas?" "You'll find out soon enough." "Wait a sec.You're the one who killed the Grand Kai!" Goku yelled pointing his finger at Valdos. Goku burst into Super Saiyan 3 and charged toward Valdos. Without even seeing him move Goku felt every one of his ribs shattering like weak glass. Goku's eyes darted down and saw Valdos' index finger imbedded into his chest. With a blood-choked scream, Goku fell to the ground unconscious. Valdos appeared behind Piccolo and thrusted his hands through his stomach!  
  
  
  
Goten flew through the air extremely upset that he wasn't able to fulfill Gohan's request. He froze as he passed over a nearby city. It was the Western Capital. Standing on a roof, picking off pedestrians, was Cell. Goten hoped against hope that he wouldn't spot him, but his prayers were quickly discarded when Cell looked up and saw Goten out of the corner of his right eye.  
  
Cell stood and watched him for a few moments, not moving an inch, deciding whether or not to spare him. He soon noticed how much of a resemblance there was between him and Gohan. Without hesitation, Cell lifted one finger and fired a small magenta colored beam of energy.  
  
Goten was about half a second off when trying to dodge. The beam skimmed across his neck and created a small explosion tearing away the flesh, leaving singed bloody marks across his face and right shoulder. Goten couldn't feel his body. He only knew that if he wanted to survive, he had to fall to the ground and play dead until Cell would leave. He felt a dagger-like pain seeping across his body, not just from his wound. Goten felt as if he'd been poisoned. Everything began growing very dark, and Goten was feeling the same thing Trunks had been feeling the night before...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 24 Hours  
  
  
  
Goten was in very bad shape. The entire right side of his neck looked as if something had taken a huge bite out of him. Before the streaks and squirts of oozing blood began, they had to pass through six inches of severely burned flesh. Goten clasped his hand around the wound and felt a fresh wave of pain. A disgusting squish sound could be heard as Goten applied pressure and tried to cut off the blood flow. Cell smiled vigorously at his handiwork.  
  
Goten dropped from the air like a ton of bricks. Cell watched Goten fall into the underbrush of trees and bushes. Cell knew what Goten was doing. He wasn't stupid, quite the contrary he was very brilliant. However, Cell was in a good mood today and decided to spare his life...for now. Cell spread his shiny black wings and took off into the sky, making a buzz saw-like noise as he disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Goten stood up with little success. On the way down from falling, he tore open his left elbow on a jagged tree branch. It was just plain clumsy on his part. Goten limped with pain out of the small thicket and proceeded to the next town looking for a hospital. It didn't take him long to get there; he lurched out from the woods and dragged his limp feet across the sun-heated earth. A scruffy looking old man took a look at him and held his mouth open in shock. Goten approached him and tried to talk. "Hey...b-buddy, ya know where there's a h-h-hospital around...here?" The man gulped quite loudly and put his hand on Goten's uninjured shoulder. "Sorry pal but the nearest hospital ain't for another hundred miles in South City." Goten held his head down and cursed under his breath. He thanked the man for his help and reentered the forest towards South City.  
  
Goten didn't make it even two miles. It was too dangerous to fly, besides the fact he didn't have enough energy, and he had lost too much blood. He couldn't even walk. He lay sprawled out on the thick cool grass and felt as if he could fall asleep. He could only think of one more thing to do. He could try raising his power level and hope that someone would come for him, hopefully not Cell or 17.  
  
  
  
Goku, Piccolo, and Pikkon stood at the foot of the Grand Kai's home. All of the fighters, including Olibu had been defeated. The planet lay in ruin, towers of fire were everywhere, destroyed buildings, and all of the remaining Kai's had been slaughtered. If Pikkon hadn't finally swallowed his pride and arrived in the Home For Infinite Losers when he did, Goku and Piccolo would have been lost forever. It would seem that their new "friends" had the power to destroy spirits. It was mostly Pikkon's fault. If he had gone to help Goku like he was suppose to do in the first place, this might not have happened. This secret he was hiding had been kept long enough. Pikkon had to get over this and confess to Piccolo, before it cost any more people their lives.  
  
"Piccolo, I must speak with you," Pikkon said as he placed his hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "Now's not the time Pikkon," Piccolo replied obviously distracted. "No! Now is the time Piccolo, you have to hear this," Pikkon yelled. Piccolo motioned for Goku to leave them in private. Goku took off to see if there were any other survivors.  
  
"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Piccolo asked angrily. "Piccolo...do you remember when you were a small boy, and the horrible storm happened on the planet Namek wiping out the life-giving Ajisa plants?" Pikkon asked. "Yes...but how do you know about that?" "Please! Don't interrupt me with more questions. Do you remember before your father Katatsu sent you to earth to save you? When your family was saying goodbye to you?" Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Do you remember another Namekian child, about your age, waving goodbye?" Piccolo thought for a moment and looked down.  
  
"Yes." "I, was that child Piccolo...I am your brother." Piccolo felt as if he had a heart attack. He stared into Pikkon's familiar eyes and began to sweat nervously. "I...didn't survive the storm. After it stopped and no one came looking for you, the Ajisa plants died and we had no food. I starved to death on Namek. Before any of the people discovered they could survive merely on water." Piccolo was in total shock. Through his entire life, he never knew he had a brother.  
  
"Pikkon...brother?" Piccolo tried to say. Pikkon nodded and they happily exchanged an embrace. Goku had been watching the whole thing. A tear came to his eye and he smiled. "Way to go Pikkon," Goku thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Valdos sat on his throne triumphantly. He twirled his scythe in his hand and sipped from a glass of red wine. His fortress hung above a black void in the center of the universe, inside an alternate dimension, resting on the mountain surface of a black desolate planet. It was the size of a small city and resembled the shape of Babidi's spaceship to a degree. "Soon Grandulas, he will give you the power you need to fight me. Then we will see who is the strongest. Me, the ultimate incarnation of evil, or you, a warrior of God, pure-of-heart, and always thinking of others before yourself? We shall see..."  
  
  
  
Gohan continued to work diligently in the laboratory wing of the Capsule Corp. building. Running numerous DNA tests, taking blood and tissue samples, and using radiation scanning along with several other procedures. He found a large irregularity within Trunks' blood stream. Signs of many different seizers, and worst of all, his heart looked as if it had been through several heart attacks. This was not good whatever it was, and Gohan was determined to find out how to cure it.  
  
Gohan dropped a syringe he was carrying in shock and ran in to the other room. Gohan yelled to get everyone's attention and began to speak. "Guys I just sensed a dying power level, it feels like Goten's!" Vegeta unbelievingly began to concentrate and focus. Soon enough, he felt it as well. "It is Goten!" Vegeta blurted out. "Something must've happened to him!" Bulma exclaimed. "Dad, you've gotta stay here, I'll go," Pan volunteered. Gohan nodded in agreement and ran back into the lab. Pan put on a jacket and ran out the door and sped into the sky.  
  
  
  
Pan found Goten in an instant, she tried speaking to him but he was out like a light. She carried him on her back and flew back to Capsule Corp. As she was flying, Goten woke up briefly but was unable to talk or move. His neck wound tore deeper as he struggled to lift his head. A few drops of blood hit Pan's cheek and she quickly wiped them on her sleeve.  
  
They arrived back at Capsule Corp. soon after. They delivered Goten into the hospital room with Trunks and diagnosed him with having the same thing he did. Gohan later announced that after making a final radiation scan, he'd be able to tell everyone what was wrong with Goten and Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
The test was finished. Gohan brought out the results, very scared of what would happen when he told them. He made it out of the hallway and rounded the corner into the foyer where the group lay. "Guys...I've got bad news," he began. "What Goten and Trunks have is a mutation of the heart virus my father had years ago. And it's much more deadly now than it originally was. Trunks has twenty-four hours to live. Goten forty-eight. The virus is spread through Super-17, Cell, and everyone else's energy attacks, or through blood contact." Pan stopped crying for a few seconds and gasped. She had gotten Goten's blood on her when she brought him back to Capsule Corp.! Krillin, 18, and Bulma got Trunks' blood on them when they first brought him into the hospitalization room. Vegeta also got Trunks' blood on him when he brought him in from his and Goten's battle. Gohan got both of their blood on him from doing tests on them! They all had the virus...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 The Cure  
  
  
  
"We've still got some hope left guys," Gohan explained. "Remember when Cell first arrived and when we found his time machine, Future Trunks put it back in its capsule but didn't take it with him! If one of us can find the capsule containing the time machine, go to Trunks' time and get the antidote Trunks gave my dad, it should still have the same effect," Vegeta stood, cracked his knuckles and neck and tightened his black bike gloves. "I'll go," Vegeta said. "I have pure Saiyan blood in my veins so the virus won't infect me quite as fast, I'm the best chance we have," he said while straightening his red tank top and fastening his boots. Before any of them could abject, Vegeta was out the door and flying off into the distance.  
  
  
  
Tapion's plan to go back in time with Bulma's time machine and save Minoshya failed miserably. He realized the dangers of altering a specific timeline and decided to return to the earth, only to find Hildegarn, alive and kicking. He had to find Goku and fast! Time was running out, and a useless ocarina that no longer had any affect and a new sword that would do little more than chip his exoskeleton wasn't helping. Tapion jumped aside and just barely dodged a tail swipe; Tapion's arm had been split open and was bleeding immensely. But Tapion couldn't retreat, if he left this city to find Goku, who knows what Hildegarn could do?  
  
  
  
Valdos stood on the roof of his towering lair. The stained glass windows in the upper tower portrayed many gruesome images of men, women, and children being impaled and disemboweled. A calm wind was blowing through the air like a wave of fresh seawater in an early morning. The third day of his attack was approaching, Cell successfully destroyed the Western Capitol, Hildegarn was leveling East City, and Super-17 was in the Spirit Realm seeking out Kibito-shin. Valdos was contemplating how much longer to keep Frieza, Garlic Jr., and Bebi around. Their strength was obsolete compared to the others, and they would probably be defeated in the first round of the coming battle.  
  
  
  
Goku had saved Kibito-shin just in the nick of time; Super-17 had nearly killed him before Goku and Piccolo intervened. Super-17 was uninjured but nonetheless fled the scene. Kibito had been desperately searching for Goku, he had important and urgent news that could've meant winning or losing the battle against Valdos.  
  
"Goku, I'm glad I found you, how many of the Kais are left alive?" Kibito-shin asked nervously. "None." Goku replied sadly. Kibito-shin screamed and cursed violently. Goku was surprised at his outburst put his hand on Kibito- shin's shoulder and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Goku, it is very important that we use the Dragon Balls to revive the Kais! The fate of the universe depends on it!" Goku nodded listening intently. "Billion's of years ago a war was waged between Lucifer and God. Before the universe even existed. The battle was horrible, Lucifer's powers were obliterated and he became old and weary. God however was on the brink of death and at the last instant to save his life he split his body into eleven lesser Gods." "The Kais." Goku whispered. "If we can somehow resurrect the Kais and get them to fuse, God would reemerge and destroy Valdos!" Kibito-shin continued. Goku looked up with a new hope in his eyes. "Kibito-shin, can you set up a telepathic link so I can contact the others? If we can tell them to go to Namek and use their Dragon Balls we can get God up and running again as good as new!"  
  
  
  
The mission was a success. Trunks happily gave Vegeta the antidote once he arrived in his time. Vegeta was relieved and quickly injected himself with the new anti-virus. Vegeta's trip back to his own time would take another two hours, and Trunks only had another hour and fifty-eight minutes. He silently cursed himself for not changing Super Saiyan on his way to the time capsule. He would've gotten there a lot faster and now he might not get the medicine to Trunks in time.  
  
The timer let out a buzzing alarm and Vegeta was back. He didn't even bother opening the hatch and just flew through the glass dome! He transformed and sped through the air like a bullet. He dodged closing in skyscrapers and ducked lampposts; finally he made it back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta burst the door open in a shattering hail of wooden splinters; he ducked down the hall and ripped the door to the hospitalization room off its hinges! Bulma and Gohan were slamming Trunks' chest with electrodes and trying to stabilize him. Trunks was tied to the bed and was convulsing like his body was on fire! He screamed in brutal agony as new rippling waves of burning pain seared inside of him. Vegeta stood in the doorway hanging in awe. He quickly snapped out of it and flew towards Trunks, he yanked out the syringe containing the vaccine and slammed it into his chest plate and pressed down on the plunger injecting the serum.the deafeningly loud hum of the heart monitor on flat line began.  
  
Vegeta was too late, Trunks was dead. Vegeta held his head down in shame; he began to cry and slammed his fists against the wall. "Trunks, no! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma started sobbing and buried her face in Vegeta's chest. Goten was unconscious, the virus taking effect, and hadn't seen what happened. Gohan felt like a failure, he had let them all down, especially Trunks. Pan, her face wet with tears put her head in Trunks' lifeless arms and cried like she had just been stabbed through the heart. "No, T-Trunks -sniff- why'd you have to die?" Pan managed through a choked voice. She pounded on his chest hoping that he would be okay, but was left hanging in despair and anguish. Her long black hair began to stick on her face from her tears. She repeatedly sniffled and moaned; Krillin and 18 too had begun to cry.  
  
"It's all my fault, if I would've been faster getting here then this wouldn't have happened!" Vegeta declared. In an outburst, Pan grabbed the electrodes and shocked Trunks again and again. Bulma ended up having to pull her away but she broke free and rubbed her face on his bare stomach. She was heart-broken. She didn't know how she could go on. Trunks was everything to her, everything.  
  
Pan shuddered. She felt a warm hand rubbing her slender back. She opened her mouth in shock as she saw Trunks' eyes slowly begin to open. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what'd I miss?" Trunks groaned. Pan hugged Trunks joyfully and began kissing him all over. "Trunks! You're alive, you're alive!" Pan kept her head resting on Trunks' shoulder and cried tears of relief and happiness, Bulma and the others left them to be alone. "I guess those last couple shocks ya gave me did the trick!" Trunks joked. Pan laughed and they exchanged a passionate embrace.  
  
  
  
Everyone was cured. Trunks felt like a million bucks and Vegeta, Pan, and the others felt as good as new. Goten had awoken, he was filled in on what happened to Trunks and the reported attacks on West City done by Hildegarn. Goten knew now that the secret about Valdos had to be told. Screw Korin's logic, they needed to know. And so Goten proceeded to tell them the story about the most evil living thing ever to walk the earth.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 God Returns  
  
  
  
The team was horrified; Valdos had to be stopped. But Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Pan didn't have nearly enough strength to defeat him, let alone his cohorts. Bulma's Brute Ray was gone, so Vegeta at Super-Saiyan 4 wasn't an option. With immense training, Gohan and Goten could maybe reach S.S. 3, and Pan could experience her first transformation. It would help, but not much. Then they got it! Goku had obviously been training hard in the Spirit Realm; they could go to Namek and use the Dragon Balls to wish him back to life! The journey would take about ten days and they could train on the way, it just might work. They immediately called Yamcha, Tien, and Chaiutzo to come, and started to load a ship with supplies. They all agreed to fight, including Krillin. They would leave that night so they would have a less chance of being caught by Valdos or one of his minions.  
  
  
  
Valdos was getting impatient. He had been meditating for five days straight in his throne room and was anxious for Goku and the others to arrive. At one point he got so riled up, he sliced off Frieza's hands just to watch him squirm. Valdos soon decided if Goku didn't arrive in eleven days, that he would destroy the earth.  
  
  
  
The voyage to Namek was going by relatively fast. Goten had achieved S.S. 2 during his training, and Pan was getting very close achieving Super Saiyan stature. They were all getting much stronger, and thought they might even be able to win with Goku's help. But every time they would think about how strong Goten said Valdos was, their hopes diminished. Vegeta was in charge and making them all work like he was a drill sergeant. Every day, 600g's, one million push-ups, one million sit-ups, stretches, two hundred energy attacks, and that was all part of the warm-up!  
  
They had six days left, Vegeta had made them work extra hard, take a shower, and go to bed early. "We arrive on Namek soon, until then you need lots of rest and relaxation with your training," is what he kept saying. That night, Pan came into Trunks' room at about 12:00 AM. Trunks opened his covers and let Pan in. He gently caressed her as they talked for long hours into the night. "Are you scared?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, you?" She replied. Trunks thought for a moment and looked into her dazzlingly beautiful eyes. "The only thing I'm scared of is losing you," he said softly. Pan warmed up with comfort and joy. When she was with Trunks she felt completely safe and at ease. Then Pan asked Trunks a question he hadn't expected. "Trunks, you ever think about.well.you know." Trunks had to think for a second, then understood.  
  
"Sometimes, I would only do it if you were ready though." Pan smiled, Trunks, always thinking about the feelings of others before his. She then put on a devilish smile and arose from the bed. She stood in front of Trunks and removed her bathrobe. Trunks practically fell out of bed! He was surprised and a bit overwhelmed. Pan got back under the covers again. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something. "Pan, are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked. "Well, the way I see it is, if we don't now, we may never get a chance. Neither of us knows if we're coming home from this battle." Trunks nodded and let go of Pan.  
  
  
  
Today was the day; they had arrived on Namek! Goten had cut his hair to look like Goku's, Vegeta donned his old Saiyan Armor, Pan and Trunks wore their regular clothes while Gohan wore his Great Saiyaman outfit outside of his black karate gi. As they exited the ship Pan handled a small white colored device in her palm. She was a bit nervous. Trunks came to rush her and she quickly discarded the tiny object. It had a strange blue circle in the middle.  
  
Vegeta emerged from the ship and spotted the old Namekian elder Mori. Mori's nerves relaxed as he saw Gohan and Krillin exit the ship. Vegeta stepped towards Mori and held out his left hand. "Hello old friend. I'm sure you have all but good memories of me, but please understand that what we are to ask of you may mean the fate of every living thing in the universe." Mori saw the sincerity in Vegeta's eyes. He truly had changed as his words stated.  
  
"Alright, what is it you ask, my son?" he said in a weary voice. "Thank you, we need to use your Dragon Balls to revive a Saiyan Warrior named Goku." "You mean the Legendary Super-Saiyan who saved our people from Frieza?" He yelled immediately. "The same." "Well you're in luck! We happen to have the balls at this very village." "Excellent!" Vegeta exclaimed proudly. He was no longer ashamed of the fact that Goku was his superior in strength.  
  
The dragon was just as huge and frightening as he remembered. Porunga loomed ominously above like a giant storm cloud. "What are your three wishes? Speak them now!" Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, when all of a sudden, he disappeared from Namek! He materialized in Heaven, but he wasn't dead? Goku stood in front of him like a statue, completely serious and attentive. "Hello Kakarot, I was half expecting you to contact me. I see you are no longer a child!" He laughed lightheartedly. Goku didn't reply, he wasn't in a mood for games. "Vegeta, make a change in your wishes. Your plan was to wish back all that died at the hands of Valdos, cure the earth of the virus, and bring me back. You only need one wish, bring all the Kais back from the dead." "Are you kidding? No way! We need you for this battle Kakarot!" Vegeta scolded with fury in his voice. "That doesn't matter now, please, just do it! Everyone is counting on you! Don't worry about me."  
  
Vegeta reappeared on Namek. He squinted his eyes and roared furiously. "Mori! Tell the dragon to bring all the Kai's back to life!" Mori nodded and began the Namekian chant. "Paparunga, saratea, paka-nobleana, furienty, mongondu, toluntra!"  
  
  
  
The North, South, East, and West Kais appeared followed by the Grand Kai. The North, South, West Supreme Kai's, and the Ultimate Kai appeared along with Kibito. Finally the Elder Kai materialized. They were all inside a marble palace located somewhere in the bowels of Heaven. They were in a dark chamber with eleven small pads on the floor, and a golden idol in the center. The Kai's nodded to each other in unison and each of them proceeded on to one of the pads. They focused their powers and shot ripping beams of energy into the idol. The palace shook like a thousand earthquakes and crumpled to the ground! A huge beam of light shot from the tower of the palace and flourished across Heaven.  
  
  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Tapion, Pan, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaiutzo appeared in an endless void. The entire area seemed to be the skies above earth. A booming voice could be heard in the distance. "Who is that? Show yourself!" Vegeta yelled. Goku looked up and saw a small orb of light and energy with bolts of raw lightning expending from it.  
  
"Goku!" came the voice again. "Thank you for reviving me Goku, I owe you all a tremendous debt of gratitude. I know of the situation with Valdos, and so I will lend you my power to aid you in battle. Goku, Piccolo, and Pikkon, I will also restore your lives to give you a token of my thanks."  
  
A blue swarm of energy emerged from the ball. It enveloped the group and shot power into their bodies. They all felt their strength grow dramatically, Goku and Vegeta's power levels skyrocketed over five hundred million! Finally the beam ceased. The ball containing the essence of God diminished a little. "That is all I can give, you can find Valdos and his men in the center of the universe. It lays inside a swirling dark portal leading to the Dark Dimension." "Thank you God. I just hope we can beat him!" Goku said. The others lit up a little with new hope as well. They soon realized they were back inside the ship and heading towards Valdos. Pan was the only one who wasn't excited. She was obviously worried about something. She stroked her stomach gently, staring nervously into Trunks' eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 Goten vs. Bebi  
  
  
  
The group was very quiet on the journey. There was no more time left for training, no time to back out, no time for anything. Even Krillin was very silent and deep in thought. No one was sure who would be coming back alive, if any of them. Tapion had been hoping for more from God but took what he could get. The team suddenly grew very afraid as the ship loomed ever closer to the dark abyss, and even though they had each other, they all felt very alone.  
  
Valdos' fortress was a huge castle above an endless vortex. It had large towers, menacing gargoyles, and frighteningly realistic stained glass windows portraying men, women, and children being brutally destroyed. There also sat a wooden gate that practically begged to be opened. Goku walked forward and nodded to Vegeta and the others. Goku kicked open the door and ran inside. Gohan and Goten closely followed with Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta bringing up the rear. They rounded a corner and trudged through a dark isolated hallway, the only bit of light was coming from dimly lit torches hanging on the rock walls. As they ran further down the hall, brighter lights shun in. Eventually they found themselves inside the throne room. Valdos stood before them like a statue holding his scythe. Frieza, Cooler, Brolly, Janemba, Super-17, Bebi, Cell, and Garlic Jr. stood behind him. "You can't win Valdos! We outnumber you thirteen to eight," Goku yelled bravely. Valdos darted his eyes back and forth. They finally rested on Goku and he smiled. "It would seem that you are right, well we can't have that now can we?" Valdos cackled. He gripped his scythe and levitated into the air. Goku's heart suddenly felt as if it was in his throat, he turned his head to see Valdos materialize above Yamcha. "Yamcha no!" Goku screamed in anguish as Valdos sliced Yamcha in half like a hot knife through butter. His torso fell to the ground and began twitching violently. Valdos turned towards Tien and Chauitzo and fired a large energy blast that incinerated them.  
  
Goku exploded into Super Saiyan and charged Valdos, he gave him a quick uppercut followed by a neck-braking fist to the skull! Valdos emerged unharmed and faded away while his men ran through a long passageway. Goku and the others followed. They soon found themselves at an intersection with several different tunnels. They decided to split up and each of them took their own path.  
  
  
  
Goten took the path on the far left. He entered a dark room with no windows or doors. He turned to leave when he realized that the door he had entered from was gone. He looked around desperately and soon found his target. Bebi hovered into the room from an opening in the ceiling. "Welcome Goten, I guess you shall be my challenger, eh?" "Get outta my way you twisted freak!" Goten screamed loudly. " Well, that wasn't very nice was it? I think I should put a stop to you now, master's orders you know," Bebi laughed. He slightly tensed his muscles and increased his power. Goten turned Super Saiyan 2 and flew at Bebi, he brought his right leg up and landed a roundhouse kick in Bebi's face! Bebi stumbled to the side and shot an energy ball at Goten. Goten dodged it and socked Bebi right in between the eyes! Bebi gasped as dark fluids escaped his mouth and eyes resulting from the impact of the punch. He hit the ground and tried to get up but was paralyzed? He looked up through bleeding eyes to see that Goten had him pinned and was delivering blow after blow with amazing accuracy, hitting him in the same place every time.  
  
Goten got ready for the finishing blow when Bebi rolled to the side and slammed Goten in the back with his knee. Goten fell and tried to recover but was now being pinned by Bebi. Bebi threw down his fist and Goten caught it just before it landed in his face, he yanked the arm out of its socked and dislocated it. Bebi yelled in pain before Goten elbowed Bebi in the ribs about fourteen times! Bebi had to take drastic measures, he wasn't expecting Goten to be this powerful. "No matter," he thought to himself, "I still have one more ace up my sleeve."  
  
Goten ran in for what would be the finishing blow when all of a sudden Bebi side stepped and clawed Goten's right cheek! "Oh shit!" Goten felt a tingling feeling in his body, he could see Bebi liquefying and entering his wound. Then came a sharp pain inside his skull that felt as if his body was being ripped to shreds. He collapsed and grasped his head painfully. Goten could hear Bebi's reptilian voice inside of his head. You can't win Goten, your body is mine now!  
  
Goten thought for a minute, and knew what he had to do to stop him. Goten stood while wobbling and swaying back and forth. "Y-You're wrong, Bebi.there's still.one way, I can stop.you," Goten chanted in a rasping voice. Bebi's eyes widened with fear as Goten unleashed all of his power and self-destructed.  
  
A few minutes later a reverberating explosion could be heard throughout the lair. Goten stood, his eyes a pale white, his hands trembling. His mouth was slowly dripping hot sticky blood. The entire back of his head was gone, his ribs exploded, his legs caving in beneath him. He slumped to the ground dead. Bebi's stinking corpse laid a few feet away, half of his head missing, along with his legs and both arms, a rotting heap with a shocked expression permanently tattooed on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 Gohan and Cell  
  
  
  
Gohan could feel it in his bones while he ran through the darkened halls of Valdos' lair. Goten had died trying to save them from another of Valdos' demons. Gohan was proud of his little brother, even though sadly he would never know it.  
  
Gohan entered a huge room the size of the Capsule Corp. building. It had dark colored walls and floors. Gohan heard the door seal behind him. He suddenly felt a presence in the room other than his own? "Welcome Gohan," a familiar voice said coolly. Gohan looked up to see Cell enter the room. Gohan clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes tightly. Cell approached Gohan casually and spoke.  
  
"I see you've become much stronger," Cell said. "Enough games Cell! Let's get down to it," Cell backed away a bit and breathed deeply. "Alright Gohan, if you want me to annihilate you for your final wish, I'll be glad." Gohan grinned menacingly; he pulled of his gloves, boots, tunic, and cape revealing a black gi. Gohan crouched slightly and threw his arms into the air with a bellowing scream. Lightning shattered the roof and flooded Gohan giving him power, his muscles bulged, his veins tensed. His eyes began to take on that familiar green tinge; his hair started to flourish deep shades of gold, then his helmet exploded in a rain of shrapnel and shards of hard iron. Gohan calmed himself and ceased his power up. He looked around shocked to see that the room had suddenly changed into an image of the Cell Games arena.  
  
"I thought that this would make things more interesting," Cell explained. Gohan said nothing and flew at Cell with amazing speed. He gave Cell an iron knuckle to the face and did a mid-air drop kick sending Cell directly into the arena floor! Gohan increased his power and let loose with a fury of energy attacks, Cell appeared behind Gohan and gave him a backhand to the neck! Gohan quickly recovered and kneed Cell in the stomach followed by a back flip which kicked Cell in the face. Gohan spun and cracked his fist against Cell's neck, Cell allowed himself to fall a foot so he could extend his legs knocking Gohan in the jaw!  
  
Gohan landed on the ring with a thud. He tried to rise but Cell slammed his knee into Gohan's sternum shattering each of his ribs and sending a piece into his entrails. Gohan screamed in agony as Cell continued his onslaught; he attempted to grab Cell's foot but ended up getting his wrist snapped! Cell smiled cruelly and began choking Gohan with his bare hands.  
  
Gohan couldn't move, Cell had him completely outmatched. Cell laughed as he took the remaining few breaths away from Gohan's body leaving him choked and dying. Gohan had to act fast if he wanted to live. Gohan then noticed Cell was no longer grasping his right hand.Gohan threw his hand upwards and blasted Cell in the eyes with an energy burst! Cell stumbled backwards and Gohan kicked him in the stomach and Cell spit up a mouth-full of blood! Gohan ran up to Cell to fire an energy beam through him when he all of a sudden jumped over Gohan and got him in an arm lock. Gohan struggled furiously to break free but Cell was too strong.  
  
Cell smirked proudly and grabbed Gohan's right arm. He then yanked it out of its place then forced the bone through Gohan's shoulder! Gohan screamed and fell to the ground. Cell stood above him like a sentinel. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. You're in the same position you were the last time we fought. What a pity!"  
  
Gohan's blood began boiling, his rage taking over; he could feel a newfound burning hatred for Cell. Gohan sprung from the ground and exploded with power and fury! He yelled like he was being attacked, his hair grew a deeper shade of gold, it also became spikier and longer. Cell flew into the air not wanting direct conflict with Gohan. "Why are you doing this? You could be one of us and join Valdos!" Cell yelled vigorously. Gohan tilted his head toward Cell and grit his teeth maddeningly. "I'm doing this for all the people you killed! I'm doing this for all the innocent beings that will suffer if I don't stop you! I'm doing this to protect my family, my loved ones, and my friends! But most of all.I'm doing this for Android 16!" Gohan roared at the top of his lungs. Cell, confused, continued his rant.  
  
"16? He was an imbecile, a worthless piece of scrap metal, wasted technology!" "Maybe so, but when you killed him." Cell paused. Wondering what Gohan would say next. "A split second before you destroyed him, when he was begging me to save the planet he loved so much.his smile that he wore on his face the whole time. The minute before you killed him I saw the real emotions behind those cold, sterol eyes. A deepening sadness and a sense of failure. That broke my heart to see that! He didn't deserve to die like that! You had no right to kill him!" Gohan bellowed. Cell now was very frustrated and wanted to get this over with. Cell brought his palms together and realized that Gohan had his one good arm raised towards him. "Ka.me.ha.me." Gohan spoke softly. Cell followed and in unison they fired. "Ha!"  
  
The beams collided and held suspended in mid-air. Each of them delved into their darkest powers and brought them out. Cell was winning, Gohan was trying as hard as he could not to pass out. He continued to tap into his powers but they weren't enough. Cell was stronger and would kill him. Let it go. "What? Who's there?" Gohan yelled frantically. Was he going insane? It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. For there are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle, you do not like to hurt, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it! "16.?" Gohan squeaked through a saddened voice. .Let it go.  
  
Gohan began sobbing as he remembered what his old friend had told him before he died. Before that single, solemn tear ran down his face as Cell killed him. No one is quite sure what exactly happened then, but in that instant, Gohan dived into a well of energy that was seemingly endless. Gohan lifted his wounded arm and struck it against his other. "16!" Gohan screamed in anger as he fired his Kamehameha at Cell completely destroying his! Cell ripped into pieces and slowly disintegrated. His body was nothing more than a torso and head. Gohan's muscles were bursting from his skin, his veins began snapping and imploding. Blood slowly seeped out of every visible orifice on his body. He didn't care, he had stop Cell once and for all, right here, right now!  
  
"G-G-Gohan! I'll be back.to.settle the score!" Cell yelled in pain. Gohan smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Were you're going Cell.you won't be coming back!"  
  
Cell was destroyed. Smoke filled the room, a giant hole was in the ceiling. Gohan was completely drained of his power. He fell to his knees. He coughed up at least a pint of blood. As he fell to his doom, he thought of Pan, of Videl, of his father, mother and brother, and the honor he had done Android 16.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 Tapion's Revenge  
  
  
  
Tapion ran through the halls nervously. Anticipating his climactic battle with Hildegarn. He would make that beast pay for what it had done, he would make it crush beneath Tapion's feet for what it did to Minoshya. Tapion searched desperately but saw no sign of the beast. He found it strange that he hadn't already found Hildegarn, he was the size of a tall building!  
  
Tapion entered a sunken dark room with no exit. There was a large object in the center, about half the size of the room. Tapion knew what it was. Apparently Hildegarn had undergone another transformation. Tapion approached it cautiously; Hildegarn turned towards him and prepared to attack. He opened his insect-like wings and flew forwards, Tapion ducked under him and sliced off his tail! Hildegarn felt no pain and continued the fight, he swung one bulbous arm at Tapion and he jumped over it. Tapion drew his sword and aimed his sights on Hildegarn's eyes.  
  
Tapion narrowly missed the hit as Hildegarn reared back its monstrous head and evaded the blow. Tapion back-flipped and attempted another attack but Hildegarn had grabbed his legs and was pulling him in towards its head. Hildegarn opened his spiraling maw consisting of rows and rows of exposed jagged bones, obviously his mouth. Hildegarn finally dropped Tapion into the gaping abyss that was its throat, it could feel Tapion wiggle and writhe as he quickly slid down into the beast's esophagus.  
  
Hildegarn licked his lips triumphantly, but his pride was soon turned to incinerating pain. Tapion slashed and hacked his way out of its stomach and through a leathery pouch of skin. Blood sprayed from Hildegarn's wound like a faucet; Tapion threw away a torn shred of intestine on his shoulder. He smiled slyly.  
  
"Just as I thought, you're nothing!" Tapion yelled half laughing. Hildegarn then appeared to be channeling his power into an unseen force. Suddenly its severed tail sprang to life and shot through the air towards Tapion with its needlepoint extended! Tapion ducked his head and watched as the tail impaled Hildegarn through the face! Tapion gracefully removed his ocarina as he hovered into the air.  
  
Tapion began playing a soothing melody that made Hildegarn bleed vicariously through the ears! While the creature was stunned Tapion took the instrument in his right hand and squeezed until it shattered, his hand left small traces of blood. Tapion positioned his sword in front of him at a side angle. "This is for Minoshya you son of a bitch!" Tapion bellowed before taking off towards Hildegarn. He took the sword and slashed diagonally. Hildegarn screamed in agony with every vicious blow. Tapion lifted the blade and sliced across the creature's abdomen, followed by an upward slash going from the crotch up past the skull. Tapion flew into the air and did a 360 before cutting it again as he impacted with the ground! Tapion prepared for the final blow and focused all of his energy into the sword's tip. "Die!" Tapion dashed forward and stabbed the sword right in between Hildegarn's eyes! A soft squishing sound was audible a few seconds later as the blade climactically shot out the back of its head.  
  
  
  
Tapion had finally done it. His brother was avenged, Hoi's dream creation destroyed, and his race finally could rest easy. Tapion felt a great sense of pride and honor as he prepared his trusted sword for the real final attack he had yet to make. Soon he could rest in peace, his purpose, had been served.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 8. Chapter 9 The Losses Continue  
  
  
  
The situation was growing worse by the minute. God solemnly looked on as the events inside Valdos' lair unfolded. Things weren't going as well as anyone had hoped, and God could do nothing to help them. Sure their energy increase has allowed most of them to at least stand a chance in each of their separate battles, but it felt so insignificant. Already Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chautzio, Gohan, and Goten had died. The last intervention he could supply was giving Krillin the ability to kill the immortal Garlic Jr., but he still met with a terrible fate. Tapion's suicidal death was also quite a surprise. And poor Trunks...he and Super- 17 had both died when two of their energy blasts collided. It was a tragic end, Pan never even had a chance to tell him the news that would make him burst with pride, and passion for his lover.  
  
  
  
Goku was getting closer every second. Valdos grew bored of these meaningless squabbles and purposely lowered Super-17's and Garlic JR's power levels so he could watch them suffer. Valdos looked on as Goku and Pan followed each other up the winding staircase leading to Janemba's chamber. Valdos would surely irradicate Janemba if he beat Goku.  
  
  
  
Piccolo and Pikkon approached a door that would lead them to Cooler. They knew that their current powers separated wouldn't be enough to beat him. The fusion was quick and meaningless; it pained them both to do it. After finally meeting his brother after all these years, Piccolo could only see him for such a short time sadly. But they had to do it for the good of the planet. Piccolo opened the door and saw Cooler awaiting him, already in his final form. "Stinking Namek's!" He spat. "Green boogers are what I call em,' they weren't even good slaves for my cybernetic counter-part!" Cooler laughed. "Unless you forgot Cooler, the reason they were such 'bad slaves' was that unlike your cowardly race, they have pride and honor, and would never let themselves be servants to the likes of you," Piccolo shot back defensively. "And besides, you were going to kill them all anyway!"  
  
Cooler stared into Piccolo's eyes for a moment. He realized what he had done that had dramatically increased his power. "Super Namek my ass. Bullshit, complete and total bullshit!" "Talk all you want Cooler because I'm going to make you choke to death on those words!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo lunged at Cooler and shot a rapid-fire energy blast into his eyes! Cooler lost his footing slightly and was unable to block when Piccolo roundhouse kicked him across the jaw! Piccolo tore of his cape and turban and uppercut Cooler. Piccolo flew behind him and kneed him in the back! Cooler dropped to the ground and grabbed at Piccolo's heels. Piccolo tripped over as Cooler yanked his legs out from underneath him and kicked him in the face as he fell. Cooler began swinging Piccolo by one arm; Piccolo used his other hand and chopped his arm off at the joint. Cooler ran back towards Piccolo, he quickly regenerated a new arm and socked Cooler in the nose! Cooler threw his tail into Piccolo's shins and once again threw him off balance.  
  
Piccolo jumped just as Cooler judo kicked at where Piccolo's stomach would have been. Piccolo slammed his fists into the back of Coolers neck and hurled him into the ceiling. Piccolo then shot an attack that swung around Cooler and paralyzed him.Piccolo narrowed his eyes and brought up his index and middle fingers to his antennae. Cooler gasped in horror as he heard the familiar attack that Piccolo had done time and time before. "Special Beam Cannon..." "No!" Cooler pleaded. "For all the Namek's you destroyed.fire!" And the beam took off on a head on collision at Cooler.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9. Chapter 10 The King Returns  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood face to face with Frieza in classic stance. Eye to eye each of their movements being closely monitored. Vegeta was practically beaming with seriousness and sheer determination. He wasn't going to let Frieza win this time, he would finally avenge what was left of his race, and make his father proud. Frieza continued to insult Vegeta's fighting ability even after he had transformed to S.S. 2. Vegeta had a special little trick in mind with which to destroy Frieza. A little attack he had developed for just such an occasion.  
  
  
  
Brolly had been beaten mercifully. Janemba was a little tricky for Goku to beat without Vegeta's help, but Brolly was a joke! Brolly still would not give up. He tried desperately to finish off his enemy but failed. Goku loomed above him with Pan standing close by. "I don't understand you Brolly, all those other bad guys I fought had a reason to hate me, but you. You hate me because I made you cry when we were infants, it's in the past and should be forgotten! Vegeta was able to reform, so was Buu, and Piccolo, what's wrong with you? Why can't you change?"  
  
Brolly sat stunned by Goku's words. Goku left the room with Pan towards the spiral staircase that would eventually lead him to Valdos. Brolly looked down at himself in shame and for a while could do nothing but think. What if Kakarot.Goku, was right? Why couldn't he change? What made him different, he had no true evil desires in his body. He contemplated the possibilities, and finally sank to the floor sobbing until no one could hear him. Brolly the Legendary Super-Saiyan reduced to tears by the one he hated most.again.  
  
  
  
Vegeta rocketed at Frieza; he sidestepped and gave Vegeta a backhand to the head. Frieza then kneed Vegeta in the stomach and punched him in the face knocking him aside. Vegeta spit a bit of blood and tried once again. He went for Frieza's face with an iron fist but found himself punching air as Frieza reappeared behind him. Frieza ground his fist into Vegeta's back until it broke his skin! Vegeta yelled in pain and frustration as he tried desperately to recover from the attack but was unsuccessful. Frieza cackled evilly and continued torturing Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta began seeing vivid images flowing back to him. He remembered Frieza murdering his father, destroying his men, and exterminating Bardock, Kakarot's father. Most of all he remembered when Frieza callously destroyed planet Vegita, his home, the entire Saiyan race had been defeated. And then Vegeta realized what would happen if he let Frieza get away.Bulma, Trunks, and everyone else! Vegeta could not, would not let that happen.  
  
Vegeta broke away from the attack and exploded with a burning rage catching Frieza off guard and sending him across the room. Giant white beams of energy shot from Vegeta like cannons and pierced the hard rock ceiling. Veins started to bulge in his arms and forehead, sweat and blood poured from his body with every new burst of power. His hair gradually became more spiky and refined. He was at a slight crouch position and the ground was caving in beneath his feet. Vegeta's eyebrows slowly began to fade and the ridges were pushed outward. Vegeta finally threw down his arms and bellowed a scream unimaginably loud and deafening.  
  
  
  
The smoke cleared and Vegeta stood upright with a look of pure hatred on his face. Frieza still a little frightened approached Vegeta. By the time Frieza had reached the spot where he was Vegeta had disappeared? Suddenly he reappeared behind Frieza with long spiny hair down to his legs. He growled furiously and broke Frieza's back over his knee! Frieza gasped as quick shots of pain entered his body. Frieza sluggishly turned but Vegeta was gone again? He appeared under Frieza and kicked his body into the air! Frieza stopped himself halfway above the room and stared at the new and improved Vegeta. "You won't get away with this Saiyan!" Frieza shrieked. Vegeta smirked deviously and disappeared once again. This time he appeared right above Frieza and aimed his palms at the back of his head. "Final Shrine Attack!" Vegeta roared at the top of his lungs. Without warning a huge beam of florescent green energy pierced through Vegeta's gloves and disintegrated Frieza's head and most of his torso!  
  
  
  
Vegeta had finally done it. He had fulfilled his ambition. To kill the one that had stolen from him what no man has a right to take.his life. Vegeta knew that somewhere up there his father was looking down on him and was very proud of his son. Vegeta emerged from that room no longer the prince of all Saiyans, but their king, for that's what his father would have wanted. Now all that was left to do was to find Kakarot and aid him in the battle against Valdos that was surely to come.and he would need all the help he could get. It was time to call in a favor he had owed to him.  
  
End of Chapter 10. Chapter 11 The Battle Begins  
  
  
  
Goku and Pan ran up the stairs for what seemed like hours, one by one over a thousand stairs leading into an upward spiral. It was very tiring and Pan was beginning to slow down. Goku stopped shortly and put his hand on her shoulder. "Pan you have to stay here, this battle's gonna get ugly and I don't wanna get you hurt," Goku lectured. "No! Grandpa Goku I'm not going to stay I won't! You'll need my help." "I'm sorry Pan but I can't let you!" "Please.Goku.I can sense what's happened.Trunks is dead," She commented through a voice that sounded as if it was about to cry. Goku was shocked, he hoped that when he was done concentrating he could feel Trunks' power.but he didn't.  
  
"My dad, Goten, Trunks they're all gone.you're all I have left," Pan squeaked wearily. Goku nodded and picked Pan up and rested her arm around his shoulder and carried her limping.  
  
  
  
They arrived at a huge double door at the top of the stairs. Goku opened it and heard the sound of a piano organ playing. He looked straight ahead and found Valdos playing it. A long crimson colored carpet laid leading to him. Valdos turned and spotted Goku putting Pan down in a corner. "Well Grandulas, you've finally come!" Valdos cackled. Goku looked up at him through tired eyes and assumed a fighting position. "Why do you keep calling me that? Answer me you rat!" Goku spoke through clenched teeth. Valdos pushed back part of his cape and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"You mean God didn't tell you? Well, billions of years ago when the war between Lucifer and God arose, you were God's highest-ranking soldier and warrior. You helped him single-handedly destroy all of Lucifer's power. And your name was Grandulas. That's why Lucifer wanted me to kill you so badly since he knew he had no chance against God in his current state. Don't you find it ironic Goku? God's personal warrior against the Devil's most trusted assistant?"  
  
Goku responded in no way and began to raise his power level. "You were wounded in the war and God put your soul into the body of a just- born Saiyan baby. Yet you lost your memory?" "Shut-up and fight!" Goku shouted and charged head on towards Valdos. Valdos shrugged his shoulders and levitated into the air. As he did so the scenery of the room changed to a large chamber with a glass tower and pedestal in the center. Goku paid it no mind and flew at Valdos. Goku sent a right hook at Valdos' face but Valdos turned his head and dodged. He sent his right leg towards Goku but he put his hands in the way and pushed himself off them. Goku flew behind  
  
Valdos and punched him in the back! Valdos flipped around and uppercut Goku, then he flew above him and karate-chopped him on the neck! Goku recovered fast and head-butted Valdos in the stomach. Valdos lost his breath and Goku took this opportunity to repeatedly punch Valdos in the stomach. Valdos finally rolled out of the way and blasted Goku in the eyes with an energy burst!  
  
Goku fell to the ground and covered his eyes painfully. Valdos powered up for another shot when Goku all of a sudden sprang from the ground in a red blazing aura? "Kaio-Ken Attack!" Goku hollered. He bolted towards Valdos and elbowed him in the stomach then roundhouse kicked him in the face! Valdos stumbled again and Goku body-slammed him into the hard rock floor! Goku then emerged with a rapid-fire energy blast that engulfed Valdos like wildfire! Valdos leaped out of the rubble and increased his power. "You're allot stronger than I thought Goku!" Valdos screamed as a purple flare of energy exploded from his body. He charged Goku and sent a left hook but Goku grabbed his fist and sent his left leg at Valdos. Valdos blocked the kick with his forearm and then barraged Goku with a frenzy of attacks. Goku and Valdos attacked each other for hours, each of their own hits being blocked by the other person. They were both getting frustrated and had increased their powers dramatically.  
  
Goku was already at S.S. 2 and beating Valdos into a pulp. Valdos blew a hole in the floor and followed the spiraling pillar downward. Goku followed. Suddenly Goku had an idea! Goku charged up a Destructo Disk and sliced the pillar in half. Goku flew in front of Valdos and punched him into the column. As he impacted with it, it toppled over on top of him burying him underneath eleven feet of rubble. Goku flew back into the room and awaited Valdos' return. Eventually Valdos emerged from the wreckage furious.  
  
"So Goku, you wanna go all out? You wanna.fight at our strongest power?" Valdos asked angrily. Goku nodded silently and acknowledged Pan as he spotted her in an alcove created by their fighting. Goku focused his powers and materialized into S.S. 3. Valdos closed his eyes and what felt like an earthquake racked the palace! Windows shattered and the ground crumbled, towers exploded, and finally the upper regions of the lair blew open with an evil surge of power.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 11. Chapter 12 Melee  
  
  
  
Goku and Valdos were now standing perpendicular to each other on a flat surface that had replaced the upper levels of the tower. Pan was clinging to a ledge attempting to pull herself up. Goku once again ran at Valdos and landed a fist right in his face! Valdos didn't even flinch, he was completely unharmed. Goku retaliated with another flying fist aimed at his stomach. Again nothing happened. Goku was becoming worried, maybe Valdos really was too strong for him. Valdos smiled wryly and floated a few inches off the ground. "Now it's my turn," Goku gasped as Valdos socked Goku in the chest then teleported behind him and crushed his vertebrae! Goku screamed out horribly, Valdos then grabbed Goku's shoulder and put his index finger against it. He fired a small blast that tore away the flesh and left nothing but scorched bone. Goku fell to the ground and vomited involuntarily. Valdos thought of it all as some sick form of amusement and lifted Goku into the air by his neck. Goku groaned hurtfully as Valdos continued to beat Goku within an inch of his life. Goku was stuck; he no longer possessed a tail so he couldn't become an Oozaru or S.S. 4. Valdos pointed his finger in between Goku's eyes and charged up the deadly hit.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon fire!" came a booming voice out of nowhere. A spiraling energy attack shot towards Valdos, he caught it easily and saw that Piccolo was the source, flying over to aid Goku. Valdos was becoming annoyed and approached his assailant. "Kakarot!" S.S. 3 Vegeta leapt out of a dark cloud filled sky and punched Valdos in the sternum then kicked him in the eyes followed by a Superman style double punch to the ribs! Valdos flew backwards and Piccolo caught him in an arm lock he couldn't escape. "Ubuu now!" Piccolo signaled as Ubuu flew out of the same storm cloud Vegeta had emerged from. He dive bombed outwards and flew into Valdos like a missile! Valdos spit up blood and kicked Piccolo away then threw Vegeta aside. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Ubuu stood side by side with Goku and prepared to defend him. Goku was dumbfounded, he and Valdos were caught completely off guard. Goku could only thank them and joined together with his friends to bring this tyrant down.  
  
Vegeta punched Valdos in the chest, Ubuu kicked him in the shoulders, Pan took out his legs, and Piccolo and Goku both fired energy waves at the their battered opponent. They would surely win if they all attacked him together. Valdos arose fuming, he was practically foaming at the mouth! He then did something completely unexpected. Valdos drew his scythe. He appeared in front of Vegeta and slashed him across the chest in an X shape. Vegeta left Super-Saiyan 3 form and fell to the ground unconscious. He turned to see Piccolo lunging at him and then impaled him on the edge of the blade! Goku was paralyzed with fear and stunned beyond comprehension. Valdos quickly snapped Ubuu's neck and turned his attention back towards the frightened Goku. As he took each step he would make large cracked footprints in the ground. Pan was just as scared as Goku. He desperately tried to protect her.  
  
Goku dived to the ground clutching Pan's warm tender body as a hail of hard broken stone rained over them. Brolly leaped out of the crevice and belted Valdos across the left cheek with his enormous fist! "Brolly?" Goku asked confused. "Get out of here Goku, I'll handle Valdos!" Goku hesitated for a moment then noticed Valdos getting up from the hit. He nodded and slung Pan over his shoulder and started to leave. Valdos stood still wobbling and pointed at Brolly. "You will pay dearfully for this insurrection Brolly!" Valdos roared furiously. "No, I am no longer your lackey Valdos, I fight for the side of good now. Goku has helped me see the light." Brolly smiled back at Goku and he smiled back as well. But the smile slowly faltered and faded away as his chest cavity exploded from the inside out! Goku practically had a heart attack at the site and spotted Valdos standing behind with an open palm. Goku tightened his fists and prepared to resume the hopeless battle.  
  
"I'm done playing around! I'm going to destroy all of you now!" Valdos yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to use an attack of mine.heh, heh, heh. I'm going to blow up the universe!" "What? No.you're bluffing! You wouldn't!" Goku stuttered blindly. "Watch me.Dark Spirit Bomb," Valdos breathed deeply. Valdos rose one arm and began gathering an enormous amount of energy garnered by all the evil in the universe. Soon a magnificent ball grew in Valdos' hands and Goku felt his heart leap from his chest up into the back of his throat. He did the only thing he could. He embraced Pan and put up the strongest energy field he could manage.  
  
The ball exploded in Valdos' hands and engulfed the entire castle followed by the very planet it laid upon. The explosion leaked out of the portal leading back to earth and destroyed it, it soon swallowed up Venus, Mars, Mercury, and soon the sun. The cross with the sun created an even larger cloud of fire that soon within a matter of minutes vaporized the entire North Galaxy! Soon the East and West Galaxies were gone as well until the only one left was the South.it too finally subsumed to Valdos' power.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 12. Chapter 13 The Last Straw  
  
  
  
Goku had to ask himself why or how he was still alive. He and Pan had survived the blast yet his energy field wasn't nearly strong enough to weather the explosion. Valdos was alive too, still holding that arm in the air. All that was left of the universe was a black empty void with no living things, no debris, just.darkness.  
  
"Does that get your blood boiling enough Goku? I knew you were holding back in our battle, are we going to continue this fight?" Valdos asked callously. Goku looked up at him with eyes filled with sorrow. As much as it pained him to say it, it was all that Goku had left to say. "What's the point? You've destroyed everything! I have nothing left to protect from you anymore," Goku spoke solemnly much to Pan's surprise. "Oh is that so? Look's like you'll need a little persuasion." Valdos said quietly. Goku raised one eyebrow curiously. He caught a short glimpse of Valdos removing his scythe. Goku's heart felt as if it completely stopped ticking as he heard Pan scream bloody murder.  
  
Goku was a second too late when he turned toward Pan. Valdos had sliced her in half. Goku ran as fast as he could, not thinking about anything but trying to help Pan. He punched Valdos out of the way and caressed what was left of Pan's nimble body in his arms. "Pan! Hold on Pan you're gonna be okay just hold on!" Goku spoke in between quick short breaths. "G-G-Gokuuu.tell.me, h-h-how bad.is it?" Pan tried to talk through a blood choked voice. Goku tried to fulfill her wish and looked down. He immediately looked away disgusted. There was a long cut from the bottom of her breast down to her left hip. Her legs had been severed and were bleeding unstoppably. Goku could feel the tears welling up inside his eyes. Pan seemed to understand just by looking at his pale face. "It's.okay Goku, I only w-wish that I coulda lived," she continued to speak. Goku tried to put his hand on her mouth to keep her from talking put couldn't bring himself to do it. He listened to Pan's dying words. "There was something.I wanted to tell.T-Trunks. We.we, we made love a few nights ago b-before we arrrived on N-N-Namek." Goku silently cursed every foul word he knew in just a few seconds as he anticipated her next words. "This morning," she turned and coughed out some blood. "I found out.that I was pregnant, with his child." Goku couldn't hold in the tears anymore as they now poured from his eyes like wells. "If we would've lived through this battle.I'd be a m-m-mother, and he'd be the f-father. We would've had a family. I-I-I just wish that.could.have.happened.but it's.okay, cuz' when I die.I'll be reunited, with Trunks."  
  
Goku set down Pan's body and watched as it floated away on the current of space's ocean. Goku couldn't bear to look at Valdos. Valdos continued to laugh like he was enjoying the moment. "You know Goku, all this time I really just wanted to get to you?" Goku froze. His tears would not stop for anything. He had let Valdos destroy the entire universe, kill billions of people, and for what? Just to fight him? As if Pan was still alive Goku continued to speak to her. "No Pan, you won't be reunited with Trunks in the Spirit Realm.because when Valdos destroyed the universe.his attack also destroyed the other world. God, all the spirits, everyone.they're gone!" Valdos smiled at the idea. He could hear Goku continuing to weep like a baby. "It's amazing, the strongest being in the universe other than myself, a warrior of God! Reduced to a pathetic weakling."  
  
Goku suddenly stopped crying and turned towards Valdos, and watched him laugh. For the first time in his life, Goku felt the burning rage he was born with, the trait that all Saiyan's shared. For the first time in his life, Goku had the urge to kill, to destroy, to rip apart, and to make Valdos wish he were never borne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 13. Chapter 14 It's Valdos' Time to Pay  
  
  
  
Goku threw down his arms and crouched slightly. He clenched his fists and teeth; he narrowed his eyes and began concentrating immensely. Valdos put away his scythe and anticipated Goku to fly at him, but he didn't. Goku's silky black hair began to float mysteriously into the air; veins bulged in his arms, legs, neck, and face. He bit down on his teeth so hard they began to chip and crack! Goku crossed his muscular arms around his chest and rose them into the air. He then threw them down and screamed a window shattering, ground cracking, ear splitting primordial roar that sounded like nothing else Valdos had ever heard!  
  
Goku's entire body was expending raw power and energy; he was sweating so much his orange karate gi took on a darker color. Bolts of lightning struck from out of nowhere, a huge golden energy aura enveloped him and began blowing violently in the deep space wind. Goku's palms started to bleed from his fingernails. He did not notice. Goku's hair flashed twice and turned a bright yellow; his hair expended electrical sparks of energy. More lightning struck and soon it completely covered Goku's body. His hair flashed again and the lightning repelled off of him as his hair took on a more golden tinge and grew slightly.  
  
Valdos could sense Goku's energy level, it was phenomenal! It had skyrocketed from just under a billion to over four billion! Valdos' was currently at six billion, he was getting worried, and another power increase might put him in trouble. Goku's hair started to grow longer and smoother, it sharpened at the tip of each strand and continued to grow down to his knees. Goku's hands were bleeding like a running sink now. His power level was at eight billion! Valdos backed away and charged up an energy blast. "What are you?" Valdos yelled, his voice barely audible over Goku's screaming. Memories began flooding into Goku's mind. Of Gohan, Goten, Chi- Chi, Bulma, Videl, Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, Chautzio, Yamcha, Master Roshi, 18, Krillin, Brolly, Tapion, Ubuu, Piccolo, Bra, Launch, God, Pikkon, Olibu, the Kai's, Pan, and everyone else! Goku closed his eyes and began crying once again. When he finally opened them his pupils had disappeared? Valdos shot his beam at Goku but it vaporized in Goku's energy field. Goku then unleashed his deepest darkest power and his aura completely shielded him from view, it grew larger and stronger and soon it knocked Valdos off his feet!  
  
Goku stood before Valdos, his pupils disappeared, and his hair was no longer at his knees but very long nonetheless. His tears were dry, his body appeared to actually be colored gold? Valdos was more frightened than he had ever been. He expected Goku's power to double after that last power up, but now he didn't know how high it could have gotten? With that blood lust still inside him, Goku prepared to do battle.he wasn't the same Goku anymore. End of Chapter 14. Chapter 15 The Legendary Super Saiyan  
  
  
  
Valdos wobbled a little as he approached Goku. He was more than a little surprised by Goku's transformation. Goku remained motionless like a statue. Valdos smiled and created a fist in his left hand. "You may have become stronger but you will not survive this attack!" Valdos yelled. He propelled himself forward and charged energy into his fist as he slammed it into Goku's face! Goku wasn't injured. Quite the contrary, Valdos hurt his hand pretty badly trying to hit him. Goku lifted one arm and grasped Valdos' hand and lifted it away from his face. Goku then tightened his hold on Valdos until his hand began to break. Valdos fell to his knees and desperately tried to break free, but Goku's grip was merciless and unforgiving. "Valdos you destroy life. You care for no one but yourself! Even now all you're thinking about is trying to kill me. You don't give a shit about the people you killed, the lives you ruined, the universe you destroyed!" Goku yanked Valdos' hand above his head and brutally sliced it off at the wrist with a karate-chop!  
  
Valdos groaned loudly as he clutched the ragged nub that replaced his palm. He stared into Goku's emotionless eyes and grew angrier. He groaned yet again as he squeezed the numb until a new hand burst from the soaked wound. Valdos unsheathed his scythe and ran up to Goku. He screamed and sliced downward. It appeared to have gone right through Goku, yet he was uninjured. Valdos grew madder by the moment and sliced again, this time diagonally. The same effect. Valdos then in a blind rage began a slashing frenzy and would not stop. Goku was so miraculously fast that he sidestepped and/or dodged every hit!  
  
Goku disappeared and materialized behind Valdos. He snatched the scythe from his hand and shattered the blade with his bare hands! Valdos backed away and stuttered as he spoke. "You.you.Brolly was wrong! You are the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Goku smiled and nodded boastfully. Valdos darted his eyes down towards the hand Goku used to shatter the scythe. It was bleeding. Valdos snickered quietly and thought to himself. "Well, at least I know he isn't invincible."  
  
  
  
Goku was blinded by his rage, literally! The lack of Goku's eyes during his transformation made him unable to see a thing. Yet his power had grown so strong that he could feel wherever Valdos was, anticipate his moves, and execute vicious attacks. They were torturous after all, but Goku didn't care. This son of a bitch was going to get what was coming to him. Valdos flew at Goku and threw his right fist at his cheek but Goku dodged with the slightest jerk of his neck. Valdos soon doubled over as Goku fired his left leg upwards and kneed Valdos in the stomach so hard he could feel the revolting squish of vital organs being pressured against spinal cord. Valdos twitched on the ground pathetically and vomited blood several times. Goku gently placed the heel of his boot on Valdos' inflamed back. Goku felt a deep satisfaction as he crunched the vertebrae and grinded his foot through tough skin and cartilage. Valdos cried out in pain with every stomp of Goku's hard metallic boots against tender and beaten flesh. "How does it feel Valdos? How does it feel to suffer through the pain that you caused everyone else? I hope you enjoy it you sick bastard!" Goku lifted his foot from Valdos' back and kicked him a few hundred yards away. Valdos desperately attempted to get up but was at a loss. He knew his back was broken, his ribs shattered beyond conventional repair, and he had lost a great deal of blood. It would take time to self heal his wounds and Goku was quickly pacing towards his location. He had nowhere to run to, Goku was fast enough now that he could kill him at any moment. But Goku was toying with Valdos and making him feel excruciating pain like he had never experienced.  
  
Goku was now ten feet away from Valdos. Valdos blurted something out at him. Goku stood still as he listened to Valdos' words. "Your new powers have gotten to your head Goku! You're no different than I am! Brutal, merciless, and thirsty for blood!" Goku stood in awe for a few moments grasping what he had heard allowing Valdos to get in a couple of cheap shots. He was right after all, these new abilities had changed him.nonetheless, Goku had to destroy Valdos.  
  
"The truth is Goku that you really don't understand the true depths of my power. You see, my Dark Spirit Bomb attack is the exact opposite of yours, in garners energy from all the dead souls of the universe, and well." Goku gasped. Valdos' trump card was a good one at that, and it might do him in. By the time Goku was done thinking about it Valdos had already charged up half the energy he needed. Goku was in deep trouble. Valdos hovered miles into the air, Goku reluctantly did the same, and he clamped his hands together into an open clam shape and also started to charge up one final attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 15. Chapter 16 The Battle's End  
  
  
  
Goku's power was going way down. He wasn't strong enough anymore to combat Valdos' Dark Spirit Bomb. Goku had felt he had let everyone down, especially Pan. My God she was killed with an unborn baby inside of her, she didn't deserve to die that way. And it was that fact that gave Goku the will to press on, to challenge Valdos, and to stop him.or die trying.  
  
Valdos finally had the energy he needed. Goku would finally be dead, and Valdos could continue his reign of terror across the cosmos. He fired the attack at Goku. Goku brought his hands together and chanted the attack he had done so many times over. "Ka.me.ha.me.haaa!" Goku was almost too late when he fired the beam. The bomb was just inches from devouring Goku and destroying him. Goku tried as hard as he could but wasn't strong enough to deflect it. He heard Valdos call out something as he struggled futilely. "I have a power I never revealed to you Goku, you see I can travel through different parallel worlds and dimensions. So I could travel into Future Trunks' timeline and wreak havoc there as well! I am the cosmos end! I can destroy this universe a thousand times over and still have plenty left to decimate!"  
  
That decided it. Goku had to let his rage take over again, it was the only way he'd be able to defeat Valdos and stop him from doing this to anyone else. Goku felt wrong about it however. It wasn't right to win a battle by being a barbaric animal. But he had no choice.  
  
  
  
Goku's anger slowly began to resurface again. He could feel his limitless power flooding back to him. Goku's Kamehameha pushed Valdos' bomb closer and closer back at him. Valdos was panicking and trying to fuse more energy into the bomb and overcome Goku. It moved steadily back towards Goku once more. Goku's left knee gave out and he suddenly found himself half on the ground desperately trying to control his anger and fend off Valdos at the same time.  
  
Remember who you are! Goku looked all around. He could hear a booming voice in the distance? It was vaguely familiar. It sounded once again. Remember who you are! It was God. Goku could still hear his voice inside his head. But was it real? REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! YOU'VE NEVER NEEDED STRENGTH TO WIN A BATTLE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LISTEN WITH YOUR HEART. Goku began thinking, and realizing what God was trying to tell him. Remember who you are.remember. He was right. This is not who Goku was. What had he become? Goku had been relying on his power alone to win. Where what he really needed to do was let go of his anger, let go of his hate, and be free. Become who he used to be, return to whom he was. He could do it now. He could win.  
  
  
  
Valdos couldn't believe his eyes. Goku was regaining the power he had just minutes ago! But he wasn't filled with anger, he was smiling? Slowly but surely Goku's pupils faded back into reality and he could see. Valdos lost control of his bomb and Goku sent it back at him. Valdos screamed as the blazing attack of energy covered him and ripped him to shreds! Blood poured from every visible orifice on Valdos' body. His hands began to vaporize and explode into clouds of dust and ash. Valdos' hood burned away and his cloak burst into flames, he yelled out in agony as small holes opened up in his skin and face. Then his legs imploded and floated away in clumps of scorched flesh and bone. Valdos in his dying breaths cursed out something that Goku could barely understand.  
  
"Solomwernte, gobala dukanta epsgando callegaway!" Is what Valdos cast out in his last breath before his entire body dissolved in the wake of an immense explosion, greater than that of a super-nova.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 16. Chapter 17 Trunks' Sacrifice  
  
  
  
The battle was over. Goku had won, but neither of them survived the fight. All that was left of the once proud universe was useless debris and emptiness. Suddenly, lightning began to swarm and shape itself into a small ball of energy? The ball grew significantly and started to radiate heat and strong rays of light. Thick clouds of atmospheric gas crowded around it and spread out millions of miles. These clouds accumulated small particles that merged with large chunks of debris. The universe was being reformed! Those hunks of debris grew and smoldered until they formed into planets and moons. Soon the entire North Galaxy had been restored to its original stature! Followed by the West, East, and South Galaxies.  
  
The sun gradually gave off violent rays smiting a small blue planet and allowing it to flourish and bloom. Earth had returned! The rainforests, animals, and people reappeared and realized what had happened. Korin sat in his golden tower and laughed his heart out as he repeated: "They did it! They actually did it!" Yahoo!"  
  
  
  
Goku was spellbound as he realized he was in Heaven. Piccolo, Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, and the others were there as well. God materialized before them and began to speak. "Everyone, you all fought bravely against Valdos without regard for your own lives but for the lives of others. For this I thank you, and I would be overjoyed to keep you all here and train you as my pupils." Goku was practically beaming with happiness. "But if you wish I can use my power and send one, and only one of you back to earth and resume your daily life."  
  
Soon everyone was fighting about who would go. Yamcha and Tien had gotten into a fistfight when Goku finally broke it up. Goku looked up at God and asked him a question. "God, say someone died while they were pregnant, and you brought that person back to life. Would that unborn baby be brought back too?" Goku pleaded. God responded affirmatively. Goku turned to the group. "It's settled, Pan's going back!" Goku explained. The group after a few minutes gradually nodded in agreement. Pan however was reluctant to the idea.  
  
"No! I'm not going back without Trunks!" She yelled furiously. Trunks motioned for the others to leave them in private. He grasped Pan's warm hands in his and softly tried to reason with her. "Pan, I'll be fine here. Please I want you to go back! I'm begging you, have our baby, nurture it, let it grow. I'll come back someday you know that. Please, do it for me." "But Trunks I couldn't stand to be without you!" "I know you'd manage. Besides, we'll always have our memories. C'mon, you know God wouldn't keep us separated forever. Pan, I love you, now go.love our child, and I'll be watching over both of you." Pan couldn't say no. She would do anything for Trunks, and she would do this too! Trunks walked with her towards God and told him she would go.  
  
Pan and Trunks embraced and exchanged a love-filled kiss, before Pan slowly faded away into the bright light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 17.  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Mr. Popo happily watered the beautiful magnolias, birds of paradise, and all the other magnificent flowers that riddled Dende's lookout. Mr. Popo looked up and called for Dende excitedly. Pan hopped up on the rim of the palace. She was wearing a skirt with a flower pattern on it and a long sleeved red sweater. She gladly handed her son to Mr. Popo as he made funny faces at him and google eyes. Dende walked up to Pan and they gave each other a warm hug. Popo handed the baby back to Pan and she smiled while he began to drift off into sleep.  
  
"So what's his name?" Dende asked playfully. Pan briefly stopped rocking the baby gently and told him. "I named him Trunks, in honor of his father." "That's a nice gesture," Dende replied. Dende for a moment couldn't take his eyes off the newborn? He stared at him strangely for a moment. Mr. Popo turned his attention towards him and Pan backed up a step. Dende appeared to be in a trance. He soon regained composure and told them he needed rest. Before Pan left to show off her son to the others Dende stopped her.  
  
"Pan.do not ask me why I say this for I do not know the answer myself." Pan gulped involuntarily and listened intently. He went into the same sort of hazy feeling once again. "Take good care of that boy.I have feeling he will be very important someday."  
  
Pan nodded shakily and flew off into the horizon. Dende knew something was wrong. That was no ordinary child. He sensed something within it. Power.deeper power than even Goku could have fathomed. It was getting late; perhaps this would all be forgotten in the morning.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
So? How'd you like it? Surprising huh? Well I wanted to give some kind of hint that would leave it open for a sequel (which I plan to make). As usual, if you've got any questions, comments, or maybe a prediction or two, email me at madms@worldnet.att.net. See you next time. 


End file.
